


Sleeping Together

by hitchhikersmanualtothetardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchhikersmanualtothetardis/pseuds/hitchhikersmanualtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is sleepy, but he has a confession to make, also, he doesn't want to leave Remus' arms.<br/>Just simple fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

“…I don’t remember falling asleep.” Sirius was kneeling with his legs straddling Remus’ and had his head resting on his chest and tucked underneath his chin, laying almost completely on top of the taller boy. He turned his head up to face him just as Remus pulled his head back so they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“Well what do you remember?” Remus’ voice sounded curious with a hint of concern.

“I remember… I was making out with you and then…that’s it.”

“Mmhmm,” Remus hummed lightly, before cautiously responding, “Well, you stopped then put your head on my chest and said, ‘I have to tell you,’ and then passed out.”

“Oh,” Sirius turned his head back down, facing slightly into Remus’ chest to hide his face. 

Remus face contorted in nervousness before he continued, “So, what did you have to tell me?”

“Something,” Sirius muttered, not removing his face from where it rested, so Remus could barely hear him.

“Something? Do you not remember, or did you just change your mind?” Remus asked slightly impatiently. He thought he knew exactly what Sirius had wanted to say, but was not entirely positive, putting his nerves more than a little on edge.

“Umm, no, neither of those, I remember, and I definitely didn’t change my mind, I just—I guess I just lost my nerve.” Sirius looked up towards the end of sentence, but was not looking at Remus, instead opting to stare past him at the window just past the bed they were curled up on.

“Oh, okay.” Remus half whispered, mildly disappointed, but also strangely relieved. He felt hands sliding around his back and pulling the two of them closer, chests pressed together so hard he could feel Sirius’ heartbeat against his stomach and his breath over his heart. Sirius slowly began to slide his way up Remus’ body so their heads were resting next to each other on the headboard that Remus had propped himself up on. Their chests now were completely pressed together, hands each resting on one another’s backs, clinging to each other with Sirius’ legs still kneeling on either side of Remus’. Remus slid his hands down Sirius’ back to play with the hem of his shirt, fingers grazing the bare skin of his lower back. Sirius hummed contentedly before leaning in to share slow lazy kisses with his boyfriend. 

Sirius slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead to Remus’ with his eyes closed. Remus laughed, “You’re obviously very tired, Sirius. Why don’t we just go to sleep?” Sirius nodded and carefully rolled off of Remus without ever opening his eyes. Remus slid back down his headboard until he was back to fully laying down and watched as Sirius made like he was going to stand up and go back to his own bed before flopping back down and rolling on top of Remus, head resting on his chest again.

Remus chuckled again and brushed some of the hair off of Sirius’ face. “Pads,” he whispered, “You realize you’re still in my bed, right?” 

“So?” Sirius grunted before quickly looking up, suddenly wide awake and very concerned, “Unless you want me to leave?” His eyes got big and his voice shook a little and oh, how could Remus say no to a face like that. 

“Of course not, I just want to make sure you are prepared for relentless teasing from James about us sleeping together but not sleeping together.” 

Sirius snuggled himself deeper into Remus and muttered, “Don’t care, you’re comfy.”

Remus smiled fondly down at Sirius before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, quietly whispering, “G’night Pads.”

“G’night Moony,” Sirius whispered back, before leaning up to kiss Remus’ cheek and then nervously saying, “Umm, Moony?”

“Yeah?”

Remus did not bother opening his eyes until he heard Sirius say, “I think…I think I got my nerve back.”

Eyes wide open now and staring directly into Sirius’, Remus’ stomach flipped and he hoarsely gasped, “Oh?”

“Yeah, and I just wanted to tell you that I,” Sirius paused for a moment, breathing deeply and exhaling, “I think I love you.”

Remus’ heart caught in his throat, and a wide smile slowly crept onto his face, “Well that’s good, because I think I love you too.”

“That is good,” Sirius sighed, relieved, before closing his eyes, both of them falling quickly into a peaceful sleep.

When James came into the room twenty minutes later it took all he had not to wake them up to tease them, but eventually decided to leave them alone until the morning. They just looked too happy to disturb.


End file.
